Sean Smith
Sean Roberts (Born 11 May 1990) is an English Professional Wrestler. Currently working For World Wrestling Association on its Revoloution Brand Sean was educated in his hometown of Telford Shropshire, England where he attended Lakeside Academy School. When Sean was growing up many laughed at him and said that he would never ever make his life long dream of becoming a wrestling come true. It is said that Sean first started training in his own Backyard Federation called British Junior Wrestling where he and his other Family Members Such as Mac Guest and CJ Roberts put on a wrestling show in a Small Handmade ring infront of Fans and the youtube Community Early Life Roberts was born and raised in the Small town of Telford in Shropshire England And is from a english Born Family Known as the Roberts,s Sean is the youngest of his siblings and is the Most Dedicated to the British Wrestling Circuit British Wrestling League Sean Wrestled Under his Real Name Sean Roberts for 3 Years Before leaving the company On the Debut show Of BWL Riot Sean Roberts and his English Lion Partner Nathan Walker Won a 5 Match Tournament to Claim the Tag Team Titles. 3 Months Later at All Caged Up Roberts and Walker lost the titles to the Creed Bros which the GM Sean Kronik hand picked himself . at the Next P.P.V the English Lions used their Rematch Clause To Compete in the 3 Team Tag Team turmoil Match with the Creed Bros and The English Riot Squad at the End of the match Creed (Liam) and Walker Shook Hand and Raised the English Lions Newly won Tag Team titles in the air both teams shook hands and agreed on A Rematch Clause which would be reinvoked at the Next Pay Per View BreakDown:Keep your friends close but your enemys even closer. The Match which Lasted 39 Minutes finally came to an end as Walker had a Serious Knee Injury which had the Match Called to a Halt however the titles were given to The Creed Bros. Walker and Roberts appoligized to Liam & Reece After the Match. The English Riot squad stormed the ring as Alex Silva signalled for his Early Won Money in the Bank briefcase to be cashed in. The Match Was Ended at 11 minutes as the Riot Squad won the tag team titles before striking Reece down with the Belt. With Walker out of action Sean took it down the World heaveyweight title Road and At Road to Glory The Riot Squad interupted Roberts's match after attacking Roberts with a Chair The Creeds came to the aid of Sean and Threw Silva into the Crowd while Sean Salopian Facebustered Liam O Connor onto the Mat to claim his first Singles title Shortly after at No Exit Sean Was Dragged from the ring by Mysterious Masked Men And put into a Black Limo the week later the same men attacked members of the Roster And Sidelined them on 11th July 2013 They Attacked Alex Silva then Shortly came the BWA Frontline (Shane Silva, Justin Vincible, Jay Dee, Sean Cage and the Newly Joined member Tyler Rickus. one Masked Member was unmasked by Sean Cage he was Found out to be Nicholas Telias Shortly after the masked men were escorted from the Arena and Sean Smith Was Found Backstage in The Parking lot helding his Right Arm. the doc check him over while the General Manager asked him questions how he has Broken the Bone Sean Claimed to of not Remembered and the Doc Said He Cannot wrestle Again for atleast a Year the gm Agreed to Release him of his contract as he was not fit to Wrestle for 12 Months. At the End of July Sean Was offered a contract on the WWA Roster aswell as Reece Creed and Nathan Walker